


Touch Me

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Complete, Dubious Consent, Leon being selfish, M/M, Nivanfield, Other, Threesome, herbs, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you slip into my drink?"<br/>Contains drug use. Non-con in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RE isn't mine, making no profit from this fanfiction
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, Anal, Rimjobs, Fingering Threesome, Handjob, Blowjob, Drug Use, Non-Con (in a way).Threesome. This fic contains DRUG USE and GAY SEX. If you're against that and it will make you uncomfortable, click the back button. Special thanks to my editor who helped me a whole lot with this story! Inspired by a Twitter RP!

Compact and powerful, Green Herbs are standard-issue for any BSAA or DSO agent. Like prescription painkillers, the herbs make a serious injury feel like an afterthought, allowing the user to keep fighting and providing an energy spike even at the brink of death. Consumed by someone with no injury, green herbs possess that same exhilarating effect.  
Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy weren't strangers to this effect. Leon was known to stockpile herbs of all different colors after missions – green, red, yellow, and blue. When mixed, each combination had a distinct reaction. Red and green together would produce a potent high. If half a yellow herb was added into the mix, it would stay in the user's system nearly twice as long.  
Slowly over the years Leon had figured out the best combinations of herbs for 'recreational use.' His personal favorite was red, green and yellow. He would slip the his preferred mixture under his tongue and let it dissolve – that was the quickest way to get it into his system – and then relax. Usually with a glass of vanilla vodka on the rocks. Chris had joined in on this relaxation ritual every now and then, but felt that he couldn't fully enjoy the effects. Being Captain of Alpha Team meant he had very little time to himself.

Leon rang the doorbell to Chris and his partner's shared house, a few plastic grocery bags hanging loosely from his clasped hand. Piers answered the door, surprised when he saw the DSO Agent standing on his welcome mat.  
“...hey, Leon...whats up?”  
Leon held up the nearly translucent white bags. “Just came to visit. I heard that Chris had the next few days off so I figured I'd stop by and we could have a drink.” The distinct clinking of glass bottles.  
“Is that Leon?” Came Chris' voice from his home office.  
Piers stepped aside to let the blonde into the house, albeit with a slight shake of his head. “You can put the booze in the fridge.”  
“I will.” Leon waved his hand dismissively as he headed to the kitchen. He had been in Chris' place (now Chris and Piers' place) enough times to know where everything went. He opened the freezer, stashing the bottles of liquor in the door. He had learned the last time he came to 'relax' with Chris that Piers wasn't a fan of herbs. In fact, Leon was informed, that Piers didn't even like to use herbs in the field. He requested first aid spray when possible and would fight through the pain if he needed to.  
Leon couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit at the younger agent. After fifteen years of dealing with what he'd been through, he saw no problem with a little extra herb. He usually accessed his stash but it was dwindling a bit lately – in his defense it had been a particularly rough month of work after China. When he went to get more from the infirmary he was met with a questioning gaze from the medic.  
“You're in perfect shape, Mr. Kennedy.” She said, hanging her stethoscope around her neck. “And you aren't due for a mission briefing... why exactly do you need herbs?” She looked at him over his chart with a cocked eyebrow. He had given up and gone through a 'reliable source' for the rest of his supplies.

Leon knocked on the wooden door frame of Chris' home office. “Hey.”  
Chris glanced back to him momentarily and offered a smile but continued to type on his computer. “Hey. I'm almost done, finishing up my reports for the weekend.”  
“How much longer, do you think?”  
“Not long... maybe an hour. I was about to send Piers out to get some stuff for hamburgers. Is that cool?”  
“Yeah, sounds good.” He caught Chris' gaze and flashed him the vials filled with herbs. One vial was mixed - loose red, yellow and green – and the other was filled with green tablets.  
Chris couldn't help but smile, looking forward to the 'long relaxing weekend.'

Leon took a seat on the couch, a glass of vanilla vodka on the rocks in his hand. He flipped on the tv and took a drink. He had an hour or so to kill. Piers would be back soon. He had already devised a plan to keep Piers placated for the evening.

By the time Piers came through the front door with the ingredients for dinner, Leon was pouring himself a second drink.  
“Hey, Piers. You want a drink?”  
Piers set the grocery sack on the counter and eyed Leon suspiciously. “Why...? Are you going to put something in it?”  
“Just vodka. It's vanilla.”  
“Yeah alright, Kennedy, don't pull anything funny.”  
“What, me?” Leon smiled innocently. He grabbed the cold bottle of vodka and poured some in a glass for Piers. “Do you want ice?” Piers nodded in response and Leon grabbed a few ice cubes from the freezer and plunked them in the vodka. A green health tablet slipped to the bottom of the glass with the ice cubes and Leon smirked to himself. He handed the glass to Piers.  
“Thanks.” He lifted the cup to his lips and took a drink. He made a small noise as the alcohol burned his throat. His nose wrinkled lightly.  
“You okay?”  
“... yeah. Just usually don't drink straight vodka.” He set the glass down and washed his hands in preparation for dinner.

The level in Piers' drink dropped steadily as he cooked dinner. Leon was glad to refill it when he had the chance, carefully dropping another health tablet into the drink. It made small bubbles as it dissolved but Piers didn't seem to notice.  
Leon hoped the onset of the effects of the herbs would be gradual enough that Piers wouldn't notice. Between the alcohol and the fact that Piers would have a full stomach, he figured two tablets would be enough to start him off with and he could always slip him more later. Who knows, maybe Piers would even be relaxed enough to take some on his own accord.

“Sorry I took so long finishing up that paperwork,” Chris said as he took a seat at the table. Piers had fixed his burger just the way he liked it – extra cheese, mustard, no pickles, and ketchup on the side. “My computer locked up and I had to stop and restart it.”  
“No need to apologize, Captain. You're supposed to be relaxing this weekend.” A ghost of a smile went across Piers' lips. He was looking forward to spending the next few days alone with Chris, even if Leon was going to hang around for the evening. “...hows your burger, Kennedy?”  
“It's good.” Leon wiped his mouth with a napkin. He was pleasantly surprised by Piers' cooking abilities. “You guys think the rookies are going to be okay without you?”  
“Sure, it's only a few days. There are other people to whip them into shape.” Chris smiled, wiping a bit of ketchup from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licking it clean.  
Piers finished his burger and started gathering the dirty dishes to stack in the sink. He felt a warm buzzing sensation in his head as he stood. His cheeks were flushed lightly.  
“Are you okay Piers?” Chris asked as he stood as well, picking up his own dishes.  
“...yeah. That vodka just hit me really hard, that's all.”

Leon dimmed the lights in Chris' living room and took a seat in the big plush chair. Chris took his regular spot on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Usually it would've earned at least a groan of discontent from Piers, but the younger man said nothing.  
“Alright, Chris, you want the mix?” Leon pulled the mixed herbs from his pocket again. Piers frowned softly, watching the two other men.  
“... I thought y'said we were drinking.” Piers protested. “I didn't know you guys were going to do herbs...”  
“You don't have to do them, Piers...” Chris looked to his lover.  
He sighed softly. He felt mildly dizzy and not in the mood to argue. “Alright... fine... you're supposed to be relaxing, so do what you want.”  
Leon poured some of the mixture into his palm before tossing the bottle carefully to Chris. He sprinkled the dried herbs under his tongue. He closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the taste as they dissolved. He leaned back into the chair.  
Chris followed suit, instead mixing his into a small cup of water and draining it. He didn't like the way the herbs hit him so quickly when they were dissolved under his tongue.  
“You guys wanna put on music, then?”  
“Alright, but I'm not listening to your classic rock again this time, Chris.” Leon turned the TV on and flipped through the Satellite Radio stations until he found one to suit his tastes. He looked over to Piers now, curious if he was feeling the effects yet.  
Piers' head was leaned back against the couch, eyes closed. His face was still flushed.  
“...hey, Piers, you okay?”  
“Mmmhm.”  
“How're you feeling?”  
“A little dizzy. Dunno why that vodka hit me so hard. I just ate...” He murmured.  
“Do you wanna lay down, Piers?” Chris frowned lightly, a bit concerned. Piers nodded and shifted carefully to rest his head in his boyfriend's lap. Chris let out a surprised chuckle and gave a quick sideways glance to Leon. “I meant in bed...”  
“Mmm, no, here's fine.” Piers sighed softly, his eyes still closed. His entire world was spinning.  
Chris stroked Piers' forehead gently, fingertips brushing against his warm skin. Piers sighed softly as his lover's fingers stroked down his cheek and across his jawline. Even though it was the lightest touch it sent shivers down his spine.  
“That feels nice.” He breathed.  
Leon watched, unable to stop a small smile as he watched the couple. “...see, I told you herbs aren't so bad, Piers.”  
Chris looked up immediately, eyes narrowed at Leon. “What?”  
“I slipped a couple tablets into his drink. Just the green ones.” Leon waved his hand in dismissal.  
Chris shot a dirty look to the blonde. “Leon, I didn't tell you that was okay.”  
Piers didn't seem to be listening.  
“It's just the green ones. Relax, man. He's fine.” He repeated. He made a small gesture to the sniper.  
“Piers?”  
“Mmm?” He responded quietly, a sound from his throat.  
“You sure feeling okay?” He asked for the second time, slowly and cautiously.  
“M'feeling good, Captain.” A soft smile. Eyes still closed.  
“...look at me, Piers.” His tone was firm.  
Piers opened his eyes and found he was having a hard time focusing them. They kept rolling into the back of his head. “M'tryin'.” He breathed. “Everything's dizzy.”  
The Alpha Team Leader squirmed from beneath Piers and walked over to Leon. He grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled him into the dining room.  
“That is not how you act on herbs. What the fuck did you give him, Leon?!” Chris growled, low enough to make sure Piers didn't hear.  
“Herbs! I swear. Health tablets, Chris. Calm down.” he fished the container of tablets from his pocket and forced them into Chris' hand. “See?”  
Chris examined the bottle and the pills carefully. “... these aren't standard issue... where'd you get them?”  
“From a guy. Calm down. He said just to take two. They were diluted in his drink, he's fine. I guess it's just more potent than I realized.”  
“From 'a guy'!? Leon that is not how you act on herbs. His eyes are rolling back in his head...”  
“....so?”  
“So? Don't give me that shit.” Chris slammed Leon into the wall. “Those tablets must've been cut with something else.” The older man snarled.  
Leon cursed softly, a dull ache forming in his shoulders and back where he was pressed against the wall. “Christ, Chris! He's fine. We'll just watch him, okay? It's not a big deal.”  
“Fuck you, it is a big deal! I didn't tell you that you could drug my boyfriend!” Chris pressed his forearm against Leon's chest, pinning him to the wall. Leon felt the other's hot breath on his face. He tried to push away.  
“What's going on?” Piers called from the living room. “...where'd you guys go?”  
Chris gave Leon a dirty look before releasing him. “Don't ever pull this shit again.” He growled.  
Leon threw his hands up in the air. “I won't! Jesus.”

“Hey, Piers... sorry about that, I just had to take care of something in the other room for a minute. ...You still feeling okay?” He cupped the back of his head, carefully slipping underneath him again.  
Piers smiled softly. Every little touch from Chris felt like heaven. He sighed, content. Everything felt like it was right in the world.  
“Like the way it feels when you touch me...” He gushed. “Feels like... paradise.”  
Leon sat back down in the chair he had claimed as his own, a fresh glass of vodka in one hand and the bottle in the other. He sat the bottle down on the table.  
“I told you he's fine.” Leon flashed Chris a charming smile. “In fact, he looks better than fine.” He pointed with his index finger, the rest of his fingers clasped around his drink as he lifted it to his mouth. He swallowed, the alcohol not burning anymore. “You want a drink, Chris?”  
Chris hesitated, looking to the sniper in his lap and then back to Leon.“...yeah, give me some more of that vodka … and a little bit more of the mixed herb too. Just to take the edge off.”  
Leon smirked and poured him a drink, sprinkling in the mix before handing the glass to 'Captain.' Chris thanked him and took a long drink, hoping the combination of alcohol and herbs would help calm him down.  
The Redfield sipped his cocktail and dragged his fingertips across Piers' exposed skin.  
“That feels so nice...” Piers sighed. Chris could hear what sounded like arousal in Piers' voice.  
“Yeah?” Chris smiled. The younger man opened his eyes again, trying to focus on his partner. He could see Chris well enough, despite the fact his eyes weren't seeming to cooperate. He reached up to touch Chris' face. His fingers brushed against Chris' stubble and it sent a shudder down his spine. He wrapped one arm around Chris' neck, pulling himself up to kiss his boyfriend.  
He pressed his lips to Chris'. Softly at first, kissing and then breaking away, but quickly deepening the kiss. Piers' tongue glided across Chris' lower lip, and then back into his own mouth for a moment.  
“Mmm.” Piers whispered. He could taste the vanilla vodka on his Captain's lips. Mingled with his own sweet taste, the vanilla only made him want to taste the other man more. He kissed him again, hard, tongue parting Chris' lips and delving into his mouth. He stroked the other's muscle with his own, reveling in the feel of his lover's mouth on his.  
Chris broke away, swallowing hard. Piers wasn't exactly affectionate in front of other people. He knew it was whatever Leon had slipped him, causing him to lose his inhibitions... but he didn't mind so much.  
He cast a glance to Leon, wondering if the blonde man was watching them. He breathed a soft sigh of relief when he saw Leon had gotten up and began dancing around the living room. Piers' head met his lap again and he stroked his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. Usually Piers would protest – he didn't like his hair being touched. Currently, though, as Chris' fingers worked against his scalp, Piers let out a sound that reminded Chris of a purr.  
“Having fun, Leon?” Chris asked, finally breaking his eyes away from the beautiful soldier in his lap to look at Leon. Leon's shirt had been discarded at some point, and Captain Redfield found himself looking at the DSO agent's bare chest. Pale skin, tight muscles... a few scars were the only imperfection on his skin.  
He felt Piers shift onto his side to watch Leon through half-lidded eyes. Leon's hips were rocking to the music, his torso working in tandem. His muscles moved exquisitely. To tell the absolute truth, not that Piers would ever admit it to anyone, he had always had a 'little' crush on Leon. It was something about the way he carried himself, the confidence, that fucking cocky smirk...  
Piers was vaguely aware as he stiffened in his pants.  
Chris' fingers dipped beneath Piers' shirt, stroking the his bare back. He ran a finger lightly up his spine, and then back down. He felt the younger man quivering in his lap with each touch.  
“Leon's a good dancer.” Piers mused. He wished that Leon would strip down further. Imagined him wearing nothing but a form fitting pair of black underwear. Imagined touching him, kissing him, sucking on those nipples, stroking each muscle and scar. He found himself wondering if blonde was his natural hair color, and how exciting it would be to find out...  
He snapped back to hazy reality when he felt Chris' hot mouth on the back of his neck. He bristled and heard a moan escape from his own lips – it nearly sounded foreign. Chris placed hot, wet kisses on Piers' neck, tongue trailing across exposed skin...  
Piers was fully aware of his erection now, straining against his jeans.  
He felt Chris' hot breath against his ear. Chris' eyes had drifted back to Leon.  
“Yeah. Leon's a good dancer.” He said after a few moments. Even in the dim lighting he could see the sweat forming on Leon's chest, causing it to glisten.  
“...m'hot.” Piers said suddenly, trying to sit up but failing.  
“Careful,” Chris took him by the hands and carefully pulled him into a sitting position. “You want me to turn the cooler on?”  
Piers shook his head and grasped at the seam of his shirt. His fingers closed around air the first time and the second attempt, he caught cotton. He pulled the shirt off, shivering lightly when it brushed against his skin. He couldn't quite figure out why he was so damn sensitive tonight, but he wasn't about to complain. He tossed the shirt somewhere to the right of the couch. He caught Leon's gaze and felt his face get hot. Damn. Leon knew he had been staring at him.  
“Better?”  
Piers sighed in response, taking his place back in Chris' lap. “Mmhm. Still a little dizzy... will y'touch me some more?” He turned his face towards Chris, lips again curled into a small smile.  
Chris chuckled. “Like I could say no to you.” He trailed his fingertips down Piers' chest. His muscles weren't as defined or bulky as Leon's or his own. He adored the slight curve of the younger man's body at his waist. Piers' stomach was flat, perfectly toned but he didn't have a defined six-pack like Leon. He traced invisible designs on Piers' chest, his stomach, then back up... fingers slipped over one nipple, and then trailed across to the other. He heard Piers moan.  
He leaned down, trailing kisses down Piers' chest. He flicked his tongue over his belly button, smirking when he felt the boy quiver beneath him. He trailed kisses all the way down to his waistband. One hand worked his belt open and unclasped the button. He could see Piers' hard-on even through the thick denim material.  
He glanced up now, looking to Leon. He wasn't dancing anymore. He had collapsed back into his chair, running his fingers through his own hair. Head tossed back, and sweat glistening on his skin, Chris opened his mouth and said something he prayed he wouldn't regret. The herbs and alcohol were overpowering his judgment.  
“Sit with us.” He carefully maneuvered Piers so there was enough room for Leon to join them, though it would be a tight fit.  
Leon's lips curled into that cocky smirk. “Are you sure?” He gestured to Piers.  
“Yeah.” Chris gave a small, almost uneasy smile. “...I think he would like it if you touched him, too.”  
Piers' breath hitched in his throat, and his cheeks burned. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of Leon touching his skin. All of this was so surreal.  
The world was still spinning. Like he'd done somersaults down a grassy hill and was sitting at the bottom. He didn't protest.  
Leon cocked an eyebrow but stood. “Oh yeah? You sure about that?”  
Chris swallowed hard. A part of him was screaming 'No, don't share your perfect boyfriend with Leon, he's all yours!' but he ignored it. “Yeah. Come here.”  
Leon smirked again, standing and making his way to the couch. Chris lifted Piers' legs once Leon was sitting and draped them across the other man's lap. That cocky-as-fuck smirk widened when he noticed the bulge in Piers' jeans. He nonchalantly brushed the back of his hand against the other man's erection briefly, eliciting a moan.  
“Christ, Chris. What'd you do to this poor kid?”  
“I didn't do anything.”  
Leon felt his own arousal building. He had tried to ignore Piers' whines and groans, tried to keep his attention on dancing and not watch Chris' hands stroking the younger man's torso, tried desperately to ignore the moans and whines coming from the sniper, but had failed on all three accounts.  
He placed one hand tentatively on Piers' stomach, feeling the hard muscle beneath his soft skin. He looked to Chris once more to assure it was okay, and Chris nodded as if to say go on.  
“Touch me...” Piers murmured.  
“I am.” Leon responded, curling his fingers against his toned midsection.  
“...not there...”  
Leon cocked an eyebrow in question. “Where then?”  
Chris' hands stroked across his shoulders and chest as Leon's palm slid across the younger man's stomach. A shudder rocked Piers' body.  
“Lower.” Piers tried to focus on Leon's hands but found his eyes rolling back into his head again. He leaned his head back into Chris' and closed his eyes. He felt Chris' growing erection pressed against the base of his neck.  
Leon smirked again, pressing against Piers' groin from outside his jeans. “What, you mean here?” He asked innocently.  
“Y-yeah. But underneath...”  
Leon glanced to Chris again briefly before hooking his thumbs into the belt loops. He tugged them down past his hips, over his knees, and threw them to the floor. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Piers' underwear.  
“...Transformers?”  
Chris laughed lightly. Piers squirmed.  
“Thought you were gonna touch me...” He complained.  
“Yeah yeah, calm down, kid.” Leon smirked, brushing his fingers lightly against Piers' boxers before delving beneath them. He grasped Piers' erection, hard and warm in his hand. Without looking, Leon guessed he was just shy of eight inches. Impressed, he grasped Piers' cock in one hand, and pulled down his boxers with the other. He left them around his knees as he stroked the other's erection. Chris pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, but kept his eyes on Leon's hand. Piers moaned into Chris' mouth, both tongues intertwining and stroking the other. Waves of pleasure were rolling over Piers with each kiss from Chris and each stroke from Leon. He bucked into Leon's fist. He wanted more.  
“Captain...” Piers groaned, his fingers twisted into Chris' hair.  
“Mm?” He grazed Piers' lower lip with his teeth, careful not to pinch hard enough to draw blood.  
“More.” He pleaded. Chris responded by kissing him again, his tongue slipping into his mouth. Piers made a frustrated noise in his throat and grabbed his Captain's hand. He guided it to his throbbing cock. Even though Leon was already stroking his erection, he wanted to feel his boyfriend's somewhat calloused hands.  
He felt both hands meet on his cock, a bit awkwardly at first, before they developed a rhythm of twisting and pulling, creating a delicious friction that had Piers arching his back and moans tumbling from his lips. He rolled his hips into both of the hands, Leon's softer hand squeezed the base while Chris' rougher hands worked around the tip. The contrasting textures were driving him crazy.  
Leon's hand loosened and released his prick. Piers was about to open his mouth to complain but he didn't get a chance as Chris pressed his lips to his first. Piers' eyes widened as he felt Leon's hot, wet mouth envelop him. He couldn't control his hips as they bucked up, driving him deep into the blonde's throat. Piers gasped softly, impressed when Leon didn't gag and pull away.  
The younger man slipped his hands through Leon's soft hair. The somewhat rough stubble on Leon's chin rubbed against Piers' inner thighs.  
Chris worked his mouth against his lover's, tongues dancing in rhythmic time. Piers moaned into Chris' mouth. Despite the fact that he knew Leon was the one causing his boyfriend to groan, Chris stiffened further. One hand slid through Piers' hair, resting at the base of his head.  
“Fuck,” Piers hissed into his Captain's mouth. His orgasm was staring to build – he couldn't take much longer of Leon's skilled mouth sucking him off. Both of Chris' hands were on Piers' chest now, flicking and pulling at his hardened nipples.  
“Captain – ah, I'm going to--” He whined breathlessly.  
“Mmm, yeah, come for me, baby.” Chris murmured. That was all the permission Piers needed.  
Piers cursed again, hips jerking up again as he reached his climax. Everything went white as he felt his shaft twitch with each spurt of cum. Waves of pleasure, magnified by whatever drug was in his system, rolled over him. He lay still, breathing hard, his entire body trembling and covered with a thin layer of sweat.  
Leon swallowed every drop, even dipping his head down to lick the last few drops from Piers' cock. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smirking when he caught Chris' gaze.  
“...that was really fuckin' hot.” Piers heard Chris say quietly as the pleasure slowly dissipated. He hadn't thought, ever, that watching his best friend suck his boyfriend off would've been so hot. “... I haven't seen him come like that in a while.”  
Leon smirked, that cocky-as-fuck, self satisfied sneer. He dipped back between Piers' thighs, this time parting his ass cheeks. He pressed his tongue to Piers' puckered hole. His cum had tasted sweet enough, but now he was dying to taste his ass. He hoped it was just as delicious.  
“He tastes good.” Leon murmured, tongue flickering against Piers' ass.  
“...I know.” Chris responded, taking a bit of pride in knowing he had tasted nearly every inch of Piers' amazing body. “He tastes real good. All over.” Captain was the one smirking now.  
Leon's tongue circled the tight muscle. He pressed the tip of his tongue against him, only to draw away after a second. Piers whined in protest. Leon chuckled and moistened a finger. He pressed it against his opening to replace his tongue. He twisted it into him slowly, watching both of the other men's faces. After a moment, Chris cleared his throat.  
“... I think Piers needs a few minutes to recover, Leon...” He said sternly.  
Leon begrudgingly withdrew. He wanted to bring Piers to orgasm again, but knew that Chris was right. (Not only that but he was sure if he disobeyed Chris, he would get kicked out of the house for the rest of the night. That wasn't something Leon wanted to happen.)  
“... alright then, how about some water?” Leon stood, stretching his legs out.  
“... I dunno if I trust you handling his water, Kennedy.” Chris narrowed his eyes. “I'll get him some water.” He carefully maneuvered around Piers to stand. He kissed his lover gently on the forehead.  
Piers shuddered, even the lightest touch sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He was mumbling something to himself. Leon heard the word 'Captain'. He reached over, trailing his fingers across Piers' legs.  
“Mm... that feels nice...” He breathed. Leon smiled at him. “...what'd you give me, Leon?” He murmured after a moment. Piers had the vague notion that he should be angry for Leon slipping something into his drink, but he found himself unable to be angry with the waves of pleasure that kept rolling over him, even long after his orgasm had dissipated.  
“Green herbs.” Leon hummed.  
“Then how come I'm dizzy?” He murmured, trying in vain to focus his eyes on the blonde in the seat beside him.  
“Don't worry about it kid...you feel good, right? Just enjoy it.” Leon stroked Piers' hair softly. “D'you want another tablet? Keep this feeling going for a bit longer?”  
Piers hesitated. Despite the fact that he had been drugged without his consent, he was feeling pretty damn good about now. He found himself smiling.  
“...yeah. Okay.”  
Leon smirked, grabbing the container from the table. He took one tablet out and flashed it to Piers lightly. “Open your mouth.”  
Piers did as he was instructed. Leon slipped the tablet under Piers' tongue. “Now just let that dissolve for a few minutes okay?”  
Piers nodded, sucking lightly on Leon's index finger. He heard Leon make a small noise in his throat. He felt another finger press against his lips and wriggle into his mouth. He sucked, twirling the tip of his tongue over the pad of Leon's fingertips, letting the tablet dissolve under his tongue. Leon's fingers tasted salty. He wondered briefly what his lips tasted like before leaning up to find out himself.  
He kissed Leon, gently at first. He was surprised at how soft Leon's lips were. He slid his tongue against his lower lip first, satisfied when he felt no resistance on Leon's end. He let his tongue tangle with Leon's. He made a noise of discontent when Leon broke the kiss. He didn't get a chance to say anything, as Leon scooped him up and settled him in his lap, one of Piers' legs on either side of his own.  
Piers shuddered, silently bemoaning the fact that Leon still had his jeans on. He could feel Leon's stiff member straining against his zipper. He reached down between his legs to try to unzip his pants but Leon caught his wrists. There it was again, that cocky smirk.  
Leon kissed Piers this time, carefully lifting and holding his wrists above his head. Piers squirmed and struggled against him, digging his hips into Leon's. The blonde let a soft moan fall from his lips, rolling his hips in turn with Piers'. His cotton boxers rubbed against his own erection, causing a pleasant friction. He broke the kiss for air, leaning back against the couch and taking in greedy gulps of air.  
Piers' breath was coming in little pants. Leon leaned forward again, still holding the smaller man's hands over his head. He kissed his jawline, dragged his tongue over the smooth skin. Piers whined with need, hips rocking against Leon's again.  
Chris cleared his throat from the dining room threshold. He was holding two bottles of cold water. “I can't leave you guys alone for a minute, can I?”  
Leon couldn't help a smirk. He leaned his head to the side, flipping his hair from his face. “You were gone longer than a minute, Captain.”  
“Oh, shut up, Kennedy.” Chris murmured. “If you keep that tone with me then you can stay here.”  
“Here?” Leon echoed, planting a kiss at Piers' pulse point. “Here as opposed to where?”  
“The bedroom.”  
“...I'll be good.” Leon promised, keeping a firm grip on Piers' wrists. “Are we gonna go soon? I don't think this kid can't take much more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil still doesn't belong to me obvs and I'm not making any money from this fanfiction.
> 
> I decided that it's Piers's and Chris's and not Piers' and Chris'. Right? English why you gotta be so hard. So I'll be going back to the first chapter to fix it at some point. Anyways, chapter two! Enjoy, reviews and kudos are always welcome!

Chris gave a soft groan, resting his heavy hand on Piers's head as it bobbed up and down rhythmically between his legs. His pants and boxers had been hastily discarded somewhere on the floor.   
Piers's lips were wrapped tight around his boyfriend's erection, one hand working the base of Chris's cock in a twisting motion while his tongue worked in the opposite direction. Chris' hips twitched lightly and he gave a sigh.   
“You know just how to suck my cock, baby.” He groaned, applying a bit of pressure to the back of Piers' head. The younger man bristled. He loved the way Chris's voice sounded when he talked dirty. He loved the praise, and he loved hearing Chris's voice laced with arousal.  
Piers mewled in response. He drew just the tip into his mouth, tongue dancing lightly over the skin. Chris inhaled sharply.  
“Piers...” He groaned in protest. “C'mon... that feels so good,” He breathed, leaning his head back into the pillows when Piers's mouth closed around him again. “Mmm, yeah, that's it, baby...” He curled his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. He felt the mattress sink and was suddenly aware of Leon's presence again.  
The former cop had been content to watch Piers and Chris for bit, enjoying how gorgeous Piers looked with his usually perfect hair tousled, a thin layer of sweat gleaming as it was formed over his perfectly sculpted frame, but he was ready to get back in on the action.  
Leon took his place behind Piers, wasting no time. He carefully eased Piers's cheeks open, dying to taste his ass again. Chris really hadn't been kidding around when he said Piers tasted good. His tongue flickered over the tight muscle, eliciting a moan from the youngest.  
Every little touch from Leon's skilled tongue send a shiver up his spine. He pressed back against him, unable to stifle another groan as he felt the tip of Leon's tongue slide into his opening for the second time that night. He could feel every tiny stroke of the blonde man's skilled tongue. Leon groaned softly, the low sound reverberating through Piers' tight muscle.  
Leon was practically drooling, one hand squeezing Piers's ass as his tongue worked in tandem. He murmured something inaudible about how damn good Piers tasted. He almost wished he'd carried through with this devious plan of his earlier.  
“Hey kid, you ready to come again?” Leon smirked, trailing his fingers down Piers's spine.  
“...I wanna make Chris come first,” He murmured again, hazy eyes looking up to his Captain.  
Leon smirked softly. “I bet we can do both.”  
Piers looked at Leon over his shoulder, keeping a hand firmly wrapped around Chris' cock. “...r-really?” It sounded almost too good to be true.  
“Of course.”  
Chris felt his cock throb, almost painfully at this point. He needed release and he didn't know how much longer he could take.  
Leon excused himself and disappeared into the living room again before re-emerging into the bedroom, holding the bottle of lube. Chris's stomach knotted at the sight, and he felt a mild panic begin to build in his chest.  
“Leon, I dunno about that-”  
“It's what he wants. Don't you want me to fuck your boyfriend while he sucks you off?” A devious smirk.  
Chris couldn't deny that it sounded hot, he just didn't know if he was willing to share his boyfriend with Leon. It was something that hadn't been discussed, and he was afraid Piers wouldn't be happy with him in the morning.   
Captain Redfield cleared his throat, stroking Piers's hair absently. “...does that sound okay to you, Piers?”  
Piers placed a clumsy kiss on the inside of his boyfriend's thighs, and nodded. “Mmmhm. Sounds good, Captain... real good.”   
“...you sure you're not gonna hate me in the morning?”  
“'Course not. I love you.” He smiled.  
Chris smiled softly. “...I love you too, Piers.”  
Leon didn't wait for an invitation, squeezing a liberal amount of silicone onto his fingers. He pressed one against Piers's ass again, shivering lightly as it slipped in easily. His cock twitched as he added a second digit.   
Chris swallowed a groan as Piers took him back into his mouth. He watched Piers's hips wiggle and move with Leon's fingers. He had to admit watching him from this angle was pretty damn sexy. Piers's lips brushed against Chris's erection again and he sighed, his need for release becoming apparent again.  
“Mm, c'mon baby, suck my cock...”  
Piers shuddered. He obeyed.   
“Atta boy...” He sighed softly, hand on the back of Piers's head again.  
Once properly lubricated, Leon pressed himself against Piers's opening. He slid in with ease, groaning once he was buried inside of Piers' ass. He heard Piers whine softly and it sent a shudder down his spine.  
“Hows that feel, kid?”  
“Good...Good, it feels good.” He groaned, placing tiny kisses on the inside of Chris's thighs. There wasn't the usual bit of pain attributed to the stretching, just pleasure.  
“You feel good too. Mm, such a tight ass.” He smirked.  
Piers murmured something inaudible, his lips sliding against his Captain's hard cock. He took the tip into his mouth again, sucking on it softly as though it were a lollipop. Chris sighed softly in approval.  
Leon started at a slow pace, drawing out all the way before slipping back inside. Deep and slow thrusts, just enjoying the sensation of fucking Puppy's tight ass.  
Piers groaned quietly, mouth still working against his lover's erection, albeit somewhat absently. His hips were rolling in time with Leon's thrusts, muffled moans escaping from his throat. Chris couldn't help but watch the sheer ecstasy on Piers's face. He glanced up to Leon, and the sudden reminder that the blonde was indeed fucking his boyfriend made his cock twitch. He couldn't take these lazy touches from Piers for much longer, not with the greedy way Leon was thrusting himself into Piers again and again.  
“Christ,” Leon groaned after burying himself to the hilt. “God, this kid has such a sweet ass.”  
Piers shuddered. He wasn't sure exactly why Leon calling him 'kid' turned him on so much, but his knees were starting to shake.  
Chris nodded in agreement, placing his heavy hand back on the boy's head. Arousal was clouding his judgment – he just needed to fucking come already. His free hand wrapped around his own cock, guiding it to Piers's lips. Piers opened his mouth, accepting his partner's throbbing cock into his mouth with no resistance.  
Chris felt Piers's lips close around him and didn't wait for him to start sucking. His hips began moving at a slow pace, careful not to overwhelm Piers – at first. His speed quickened when he was sure Piers could take all of him into his mouth comfortably enough. He gagged a bit, tears forming at the edge of his eyes but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes were still rolling back in his head.  
“Oh yeah, baby, yeah, suck my cock... take it...” Chris groaned, unable to help himself.   
Leon grunted, nearing his orgasm, partially due to Piers's quivering muscles and partially because of Chris's dirty talk. His thrusts became more erratic, his fingernails digging into Piers's hips and pulling him closer with each thrust.  
Piers groaned and whined and whimpered, feeling dirty but at the same time loving every single second of it. He couldn't decide what he loved more, Leon fucking his ass or Chris fucking his mouth. Between the both of them, he felt like he was in heaven and ready to burst any second now.  
Leon came first. Piers felt the heat deep inside of him. The blonde stayed buried in him, breathing heavily and sweating. His hand slipped around to the front, grasping Piers's hard-on. He began to pump, his thumb circling the head that was slick with pre-cum. Piers's moans were muffled by his boyfriend's thick cock.  
Piers came second, just moments after Leon's skilled hands started to stroke him. He came so hard, everything turned white. He was shaking, his entire body covered in a layer of sweat.  
Chris came last, releasing his grip on Piers's head. The boy immediately drew away for air, sucking in deep gasps. He was panting when he felt Chris's seed on his face and chest. He tasted it on his lips.  
Captain Redfield just stared at his boyfriend for a moment, his heart pounding. “...s-sorry, didn't mean to – let me get you something...” He scrambled for something for Piers to wipe his face off. He found his t-shirt and pressed the soft fabric against Piers's face. Despite the fact that he was apologizing, he couldn't deny that Piers did look pretty sexy covered in sweat and cum.  
“...goddamn, I love you, Piers.” Chris murmured, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissing him.  
“Love you too, Captain...” Piers smiled, returning the kiss lazily. 

 

Piers curled up in bed between Chris and Leon, his head, hair still damp from a desperately needed shower, resting on Chris's chest. Whatever drugs he had been slipped were wearing off now, and he was suddenly aware of a dull ache all over his body. His muscles were sore and he was flat out exhausted.  
Chris smelled like tobacco, deciding that this was one of the rare instances he would allow himself a cigarette, years after he had quit. Piers didn't mind. Though he didn't approve of Chris smoking, he didn't dislike the way the smoke mingled with Chris's natural manly scent.   
Leon lay on his back, close to the other men but not curled up like the couple. His fingers, however, were intertwined with the sniper's.  
“Hey, Leon?” Piers murmured, eyes half lidded.  
“Yeah, kid?”  
“...what'd you slip into my drink?”  
“Herbs... they were mixed with a little something extra.” He admitted, glancing over to Chris. He was frowning. “...alright, they were mixed with a little MDMA.” Leon waved his free hand dismissively.   
“MDMA...” Piers repeated. It sounded familiar but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't place what it was.  
“Ecstasy.”   
Chris glared at Leon, mouthing 'I'm going to kick your ass.' Leon payed no attention to him and squeezed Piers's hand.  
“Yeah... I shoulda told you, but I just wanted to loosen you up a bit.”  
“Why?” Piers looked over his shoulder at Leon.  
“I knew you would enjoy it. You did, didn't you?” Piers hesitated before nodding once. “...and I knew that Chris wouldn't share his puppy's sweet ass.” Leon smirked.  
“You know I'm going to kill you, right?” Chris yawned. His eyelids were heavy, he knew he couldn't fight off sleep much longer. “...tomorrow.”


End file.
